


Day Fifteen: Office Romance

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Falling In Love, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith has been working at the company for a little over two years, and those are both the best, and most stressful two years of his life that he’s ever had. Sam Wesson, however, makes it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fifteen: Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Day fifteen! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean Smith has been working at the company for a little over two years, and those are both the best, and most stressful two years of his life that he’s ever had.

Sam Wesson, however, makes it worth it.

It’s not a secret that they’re together, or involved, however the people in the office put it. They don’t try to hide it, but they haven’t outright said anything. 

Dean works upstairs on floor eleven while Sam works down on floor eight.

The time in the elevator every morning from the lobby to floor eight is enough to make out for a minute, and the time it takes for Dean to get to floor eleven is enough to calm his raging boner. 

Dean’s head lawyer up on top while Sam is one of the smaller and lesser known lawyers who helps out with his cases.

Sam works pro-bono most times, but it’s not the money he’s after with Sam, however much his co-workers talk about how much of a ‘gold digger’ he is. 

No, he’s more interested in Sam’s good heart and pure soul. Sam is, Dean thinks, the nicest person he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he’s met a lot of people.

They live together in an apartment south of town, not quite in the country, but not in the city -- just outside it’s limits.

It’s not a huge place; they don’t need two bedrooms and two bathrooms, but it’s not small by any means.

The bedroom is a master, bathroom attached, and the large tub serves up some nice sex when they aren't too tired to get in it let alone to the bedroom before they both pass out.

Their job is tiring, more so than any other job Dean has ever had, but being together and working through it makes it all worth while.

Sam is downstairs packing up when Dean comes down through the elevator that beeps to alert him of his presence.

Sam smiles and presses a not-so-chaste kiss to Dean’s lips when they meet halfway. No one else is in the building. Dean leaves last, and Sam works until Dean’s done, too, unless he falls asleep at his desk, drooling over paperwork.

Dean grabs his waist and pulls him down into a more heated kiss, and Sam grunts, following Dean into it, licking into his mouth.

Sam keeps their hips parted so they don’t go at it in his office like last month . . . boy was that a story to tell to their boss.

“We need to go now before I do something I regret.” Dean says, eyes wide and telling.

Sam shoves stacks of paper into his briefcase, and then they are in the elevator still kissing.

Dean’s car is his prize possession. Despite not being good for the environment, and costing more than he’d care to admit, the impala is his best buy.

They've only had sex in it the one time, and only the one time because of the come that got all over the windows that Dean cleaned up with a growl, promising Sam never to do that again.

At first Sam was jealous, of a car, yes, and rightfully so, but Dean assured him that no matter how much he loved his baby, he loved Sam all the more.

That Sam was somehow the only thing in the world he loved more than the car is above Sam’s comprehension, but he’ll accept the confusion if he keeps getting those great blow jobs with no explanation.

Dean shoves him into the passenger seat, and then they’re shooting down the highway at illegal speeds to their apartment.

The car doors creak shut, metal slamming against metal as Sam is shoved against it, a tongue shoved back in his mouth and hands undoing his belt, zipper tugged down with a dragging sound, and then Dean is on his knees, mouth around him and to the base almost instantly.

He cries out, winding his fingers in Dean’s short hair, and it takes everything in him to hold back from just taking his mouth how he wants.

Dean tongues his slit and down the crown, licking up the thick vein and then sucking him back down.

“Dean, stop, stop, I’m gonna, oh god, _Dean_.” 

Dean swallows everything as he comes. They haven’t had sex in a week, too busy, and he’s so pent up. He’s still hard when Dean takes his mouth off of him with a wet pop of his lips, and a smack to his ass.

Sam keens and thrusts up, but Dean just chuckles and locks the car. 

The parking lot under the apartment building is dark, only lit by flickering light bulbs strung periodically on the ceiling.

“Come on, let’s get you upstairs, big boy.” Dean says, his voice an octave lower, and Sam tries not to whimper, but it slips out.

Dean grabs him by the wrist and pulls him up the five flights of stairs that are hell because his legs are jelly. He’s already tucked himself back into his pants, but he’s aching now. He needs Dean and it’s been _so long_ since they've done this.

For the first time in weeks he feels alive. 

Dean pulls him all the way into the bedroom and then strips him down. Clothes are ripped but it doesn't matter. A shirt hits the window, a boots knocks over a vase, and then Dean is pining Sam to the mattress and sucking his nipples until they’re red. Sam moans and thrusts his hips up to get some sort of friction on his leaking cock that’s squashed between their bodies, but he doesn't have the leverage, and there’s no room to rub off.

“Dean, please.”

Dean sighs and breaks away from sucking hickies into his skin.

It purples, bruising, and Sam looks at them, lust coursing through his veins.

He feels like he’s on fire, needs something to quench it.

Dean grabs the lube from their drawer, and passes it over to Sammy who makes quick work of stretching himself out, fingers pushing in and out, probing at muscles that are clenching with his quickly approaching orgasm.

He wraps his other hand around the base of his cock as Dean gets the rest of his clothes off.

His tie is undone, and then his shirt and boxers are peeled back from his skin.

Sam watches as each inch of glorious skin is revealed to him.

Dean is on him the second he’s done, getting himself ready before slowly pushing into Sam.

Dean has Sam’s hands pinned above his head, and he throws his head back because it feels so good, too much all at once, and he’s going to come too soon if Dean keeps doing _that_.

Dean pauses as soon as he’s all the way inside of Sam. Sam is so tight and warm, and Dean tries not to move too soon so he can give Sam some time to adjust.

Just waits until Sam nods, and then the room is filled with moans and cries from both of them.

Sam’s hands twist into the sheets where his wrists are locked, writhing and thrusting up to meet Dean whose head is buried in the pillows because he’s too overwhelmed.

Sam gasps each time Dean hits his prostate, little shocks radiating from the inside out, and his eyes roll back in his head.

“Oh my god, Sammy, so perfect. So beautiful, come on, come on, Sam.” Dean tugs at his cock and he whines loud and long as he comes all over his stomach.

Sam doesn't feel Dean come because he loses it for a second, just floating and reveling in the feeling of being full and one with Dean.

He sighs and lets his muscles relax, slumping against the bed covers, and Dean releases his hold on Sam’s arms.

He wraps them around Dean’s neck as he flops down next to him.

They lay in silence until the come drying on both of them becomes too sticky, and sort of gross.

Dean kisses the top of Sam’s hair.

“Do you need anything?”

“Water. You.” 

“You got it.” Dean leaves, and the bed feels huge, cold, and empty.

Dean comes back soon enough with a washcloth that he uses to wipe Sam’s back and front with.

Sam downs the water as Dean does that, and then he’s too sleepy to move. Dean falls back into bed, and Sam wraps himself in Dean, thigh shoved between Dean’s and arms thrown under his neck and around his waist.

Dean accepts it, just lets Sam get comfortable, and then they doze off.

“Dean?” He says in the last moments before he loses consciousness. “Lo’ you.” 

“Love you, too, Sammy. Now get some sleep. When you wake up I've got a treat for you.”

Sam smiles into Dean’s skin and succumbs to sleep that’s filled with dreams of their life together that's going to be perfect because they fit so well together. It's like they were made for each other. Sam sighs contentedly and snuggles impossibly closer to Dean. This is good, he decides, this is perfect as is. Everything will always be good if he's with Dean.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
